Through Everything - 100 Themes of Lorien Legacies
by orsumfenix
Summary: 100 themes about the characters that we all know and love, long or short, happy or depressing, a way of expressing the way I view them. 2 - Love.
1. 001 - Introduction

**_Since some of my other fics take so long to update and I often have writers' block with them, I've decided to attempt a 100 Themes type-thing where I can write shorter ones in between updating my other fics. Hopefully this will be updated more regularly as the chapters will be much, _much_ shorter and probably more like drabbles than anything else. _**

**_I have a list at everything I'm going to do, but I'm trying to take it one step at a time since 100 things is a LOT. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies, just my own odd ideas. Nevertheless, please enjoy and review, even if this one's probably pretty rubbish! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Earth is dirty and smelly and not everything it's cracked up to be, and Katar sighs as yet another person barges straight into her, walking off without a second glance. She glares at his back, wanting to do an act so small despite it being useless. She's tempted to chase after him and give him a piece of her mind, but now she has Six to take care of and she can't very well do that while she's carrying Six around.

"Katar?" said Garde mumbles, clutching her Cepan's hand tightly and looking at all the people going past with wide eyes. "Who are all these people?"

Katar sighs, lifting up Six in order to make it easier to wade through the busy marketplace. No wonder Six is overwhelmed, poor thing – she's a little overwhelmed herself, to be honest. Both have spent roughly a year on board a smallish spaceship with only what? sixteen? other people to interact with, and the sudden flood of humans is almost enough to make Katar run away in fear.

_Almost._ She keeps her head high as she barges through everyone, shoving if need be and trying to keep Six tightly clutched to her chest. Katar crinkles up her nose as she passes an overweight man smoking, his teeth yellow and rotten. Filthy humans, poisoning their planet and not even caring. How is it that they got to live, whereas the prosperous Lorien had to die?

Katar sighs again, knowing that it's no use to think like that now. She's reaching the point where the crowd is thinning, and it's a little easier to breathe. Six has relaxed against her chest, and when she looks down Katar sees that the younger female has fallen asleep.

Seeing the stall that she's been looking for, one that's been recommended to her, Katar lets out a breath of relief and wanders over, pulling the little bag of gems out from her coat pocket, eternally grateful that no one managed to snag it whilst they were wading through the crowd. It would have been horribly easy to do so, but no one has and now Katar can sell the gems.

The rough-looking woman at the stall evidently doesn't think that she has much to offer until she opens the little bag, and shock overcomes her face as her bright green eyes widen. The woman calls over a beefier guy, who looks disgruntled at being disturbed from his magazine but comes over anyway, peering into the bag and making a stunned expression.

By the time multiple people have been called over and the gems validity has been confirmed. She's offered about a million dollars overall, coming from a man who looks distinctly neater and more business-like than the other owners in the area. Katar doesn't know how much that is, but many people quickly assure her that it's a lot.

The money is handed over pretty quickly, wads of cash all folded up neatly together, and Katar makes sure to stuff it down her bra and in places where it won't be easily stolen. Little Six is awake by this point, blinking blearily up at Katar with big eyes. The Cepan smiles nervously down at her, trying her best to look reassuring. It's going to take a while for her Garde to adjust to life on Earth, and she's going to have to be supportive to keep up with that.

Katar rents a room in a local hotel, hoping to clear her head and get away from that awful crowd and the even worse smell. Inside the room she lays Six down to sleep like she would her own daughter, but not before she tells her that, from now on, she is Katarina instead of Katar and Six is to go by Maren Elizabeth, a name that she made up on a whim.

Once Six is asleep and slumbering peacefully away, Katar – Katar_ina_ wanders over to the window and glances outside at the world they now inhabit. From what she sees it's dirty, smelly and way too loud, with too many dangerous people and not enough trustworthy ones.

Katarina sighs once again, climbing into bed but not sleeping, watching the door with wide eyes and half expecting the Mogodorians to burst in at any minute.

She's only just been introduced to Earth, but from what she's seen she isn't impressed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They'll probably get longer later - mostly they'll end up varying in length, but I'm determined to finish, interested people be damned! <em>**


	2. 002 - Love

**_In terms of 'Love' we tend to immediately think of things like Navrina and Nix, but love extends beyond romance and I feel that the bond between the Garde and their Cepan is severely underrated. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of LL, but please enjoy and REVIEW. _**

* * *

><p>When One finally passes over, after year upon year of just sitting, waiting and watching from the sidelines, she wakes up on a beach.<p>

The sun is bright and glares into her eyes, but oddly enough she doesn't find herself having to squint. That doesn't bother her anymore. It's weird, but she isn't complaining. She's always hated bright things.

She doesn't dwell on that for too long, though, because suddenly someone is standing in front of her, a very familiar someone that she's _missed_.

"Hilde," One whispers, in half shock and half amazement. And, sure enough, her Cepan is smiling down at her, a gentle but firm posture that the Garde is so very used to, but one that she hasn't seen for _so long_ now.

"Hello, One," Hilde greets, and in that moment the teenager forgets that they pated on bad terms, that this means that she's finally dead and that she can't help Adam anymore, because a real smile comes onto her face and it's the first real one for months, and One forgets all about the war, about the others, about Adam, about _everything_.

She takes Hilde's helping hand to pull herself up, and hugs the elder woman.

000

Conrad Hoyle survives the attack from the Mogodorians.

Afterwards, once he's shot them all down and ran from the police, out of bullets and breathing heavily with sweat on his brow, he moves towards the apartment that he and Maggie were planning to meet up at. He knows that _they_ have probably gotten there by now, probably come and gone and _killed_, but he keeps walking, jogging up the stairs and heading towards the flat.

The door is wide open, and the stench of blood and rot is already filling Conrad's nostrils, but the police aren't here yet and he takes a deep breath, walking inside because _he has to know_.

He gets in to find a dark blood stain on the floor, the computer wiped and the ominous presence of a spirit haunting the room.

Conrad can't take it so he runs out, and he barely even notices the tears pouring down his cheeks because Maggie is _gone_ and it was his job to _protect her_ and he _failed_ and now she's _dead_ and…

And he _cared_ about her, damn it all, and while she was Number Two she was also _Maggie Hoyle_, she was his _daughter_ and he _cared for her_…

"You'll pay for this," he mutters as he walks away to one of his safe houses, barely even noticing his voice cracking as clenches his teeth and his fists, grinding his muscles. "I swear to God, I swear to Lorien, I swear to _her_, that you will _pay_, you monsters." He takes a deep breath, thinking of Maggie, Maggie and her sweet smile, Maggie and her absolute refusal to hurt a fly, Maggie who only wanted to read and never wanted _any_ of this…

"I will _make_ you pay."

000

Three is killed only minutes after his Cepan, but that doesn't stop him from thinking as he runs. His eyes sting but no tears fall – tears would feel like a pitiful, ineffective gesture somehow, and Three knows for sure that the older man would much rather he conserved his fluids and focused on running.

When Three _does_ die, dies from a sword through the heart, he finally allows himself to think of the man who raised him, to cry without tears, and smiles through them when they embrace, reunited.

000

Six and Sam are both out, in some kind of shopping store, but John's face is too famous and they can't risk him going with them. Instead he sits and waits back at the house they found, using the opportunity to stop and think for a while.

The shock of the situation hasn't allowed him much time to dwell or reflect on what happened, but now he puts down the plates he's been washing, halt the stretches Six recommended for him to do, and thinks.

Thinks about Henri, about how the man raised him, about how – blood be damned – the man was his _father_, and he regrets that he didn't get to know him better. Regrets that he didn't ask about Julianne, about, god, Henri said he had a _son_, John never asked about _that_, did he?

John puts his hand in his hands and allows a couple of small tears to leak out and onto his palm, but then the door unlocks and Sam announces that they're back, home, and John takes a deep breath, straightens up and smiles for them.

Later, he can think more on Henri, and when he dies and they meet he can apologise, but for now he can live, and that'll have to be enough.

000

(He always pushed him too hard, the bastard.)

But that doesn't stop Five from being saddened at the loss of Rey. Rey was an awful Cepan, granted, but he was _his_, and that's something that has never changed, no matter how sick or how rubbish the older man was.

(Yet in Five's dreams, when he has to stare Rey in the eye as his Cepan comments on how _disappointed_ he is, the Garde grits his teeth and _snarls_.)

000

Telling the Mogs everything is a decision that Six has had to live with, and she has. She hasn't allowed herself to regret it for one moment.

Life has no time for regrets and second thoughts, that's something that Katarina has always taught her, and while her Cepan is gone now that doesn't change the fact that what she taught Six still takes priority over whatever came later.

But past the rules of war, the fights and the test captures and the drills, there are other things that Katarina taught her. She taught her about boys, for one – how to flirt, how to be friendly, how to turn one down. She taught her about food – what to eat, what not to eat; how long after something goes off is it still edible for?

Six has been taught a whole lot more than it looks like by her Cepan, and that includes the fact that just because someone doesn't share your genes, that doesn't mean that they aren't your family.

000

Sometimes, Marina wonders when Adelina gave up hope, when she stopped looking towards Lorien and instead starting looking towards churches, when she forgot to look for her true planet in the sky.

Adeline stopped believing in herself, but something that Marina knows she never stopped believing in was in love – in family, in comfort, and religion, yes, but in _her_. Adelina never stopped believing in Marina's ability to _live_, even if it was as a human, and for that Marina is thankful.

000

"Oh, Joseph," Reynolds sighs, staring at said Garde. "You are far too young to die."

Eight smiles a little awkwardly, looking both sad and happy at the same time, and Reynolds finds himself wondering why it had to be _him_, of all people – why it had to be _his_ Garde that died, far, _far_ too young.

"Well, I'm here now," Eight comments lightly, looking entirely too chipper for someone who is recently deceased. Reynolds sighs again. He's usually a light-hearted kind of fellow himself, but now Eight is dead and not the slightest part of that is funny. "Hi."

"Hi," Reynolds replies back, still not quite sure whether Eight is over the whole 'Lola' thing. He remembers that the two of them had been caught in an angry rift for Reynolds' last time on Earth, and he hopes that that won't carry through into the afterlife.

"So, what now?" Eight asks after several moments. "Are we going on an adventure?"

Reynolds allows the ghost of a smile to come onto his face, recalling that those were Eight's exact words to him as they left the ship, all those years ago.

"Yeah," he agrees, as his smile turns full. "An adventure."

000

Time seems to stand still as Nine walks into the room, and it occurs to him that it's been over a year since he was last here and it shouldn't have taken him so long to come back.

He looks around, look at the bed – quilt messy and thrown off in a hurry. Two pillows stacked at the head; Sandor always liked the extra comfort.

Nine forces his glance away, choosing not to think of the way the bed will never be slept in again.

He looks at the clothes in the cupboard, the surprisingly good taste in fashion that Nine somehow never noticed.

Inside the wardrobe door he spots a picture, a drawing that's faded and worn. A beautiful woman, attractive in an odd way, and the word _Devektra _has been written in Sandor's jagged handwriting below it. Nine frowns as his fingers ghost over the image, wondering who she was and what she might have meant to Sandor, before suddenly regretting that he never asked his Cepan about who he knew on Lorien.

Nine carefully shuts the wardrobe doors.

He sees the half-finished projects that Sandor had been working on, little tinkerings of machinery that, Nine's sure, when finished would be amazing.

He feels sad at the realisation that they'll stay this way, half-finished and useless forever, so he turns away.

Useless like him, he thinks, and he knows that he made the right decision back there – they were cutting off his _fingers_, for Lorien's sake, Sandor would never have tinkered with his real flesh again, but that doesn't stop Nine from shutting the door carefully behind him.

Time resumes as he turns the key in the lock, and he doesn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I left Ella and Crayton out because I felt the desire to focus on the original nine - I think on a later prompt I'll probably explore Ella and Crayton more, since they really deserve a whole chapter and we barely know anything about their time together. <em>**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! _**


	3. 003 - Light

**_Wrote this 2-3 years ago but never thought I'd post it lmao._**

**_I am actually going to write 100 chaps idk how long it'll take but it'll _****happen****_. _**

This is it. You can feel the energy leaving you, the life sapping out of your body. The others aren't here – you're all alone now.

And you're going to die.

Brilliant.

You don't want to be here. You want to go back, back, to a time when everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

**(Rewind. Go back to the beginning.) **

"Do you believe in the word of God?" the stern-looking woman asks, pursing her lips. You don't understand why she won't just let you in. you're cold and starving and sick and all you want is shelter, if only for one night.

Adelina decides to stand tall from her previously slouched position, raises her shoulders.

"His word is my vow."

The woman opens the door.

**(Go back further. Go back to the start.) **

"Are you alright?" a voice says. You look up from your position on the small bed, where you've been sat for hours and now, sobbing. Your eyes meet sea-green ones.

"I'm fine," you mumble, even though that's not true and the both of you know it. He doesn't call you on it, though – just sits beside you and takes your pale hand in his own tanned one.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. You sniff and wipe away your tears with your fee hand.

"I miss my granny," you find yourself telling him. "And my grandpa. I want to see them." You wrap your arms around yourself in a feeble attempt at a hug. "But Adel says that I can't see them ever again!"

Fresh, fat tears roll down your cheeks as the boy with curly hair hugs you tightly.

"I miss my grandparents, too," he whispers quietly. "But Reynolds says that they wouldn't want me to be sad, so I try to be happy."

That's a good idea, actually. Your granny always told you not to be sad, to have a big smile on your face. So you do it now. You smile.

It's not much, and it's a weak attempt, but the boy beams like you've given him the moon, the tars and the sun.

"You wanna play?" he asks, standing up and holding his hand out to you. You hesitantly take it and allow yourself to be pulled along by him.

"Okay," you reply a little unsurely. You're not sure if you _do_ want to play, but the wide grin he gives you is completely worth it.

"I'm Eight, by the way," he informs you happily, still smiling like an idiot with a glint in his eye. You blush heavily under his gaze.

"I'm Seven," you respond shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Seven."

**(There's the beginning.) **

**(Skip forward.) **

"So, do you prefer being called Marina or Seven?"

"I don't' care. Whatever."

"I like Marina."

You like Marina, too, especially when he says it. He makes it sound so much more beautiful than Adelina ever did.

The two of you talk a bit – it's nice. You have a vague recollection of being friendly with him on the ship, but that was so long ago and you can barely remember it now.

Then Six decides to jump in and ruin the tranquillity.

**(Go forward. Get to the good part.) **

His eyes have changed colour, you vaguely register. They were a deep green in India. Now they're brown.

But you don't really care about that.

You kiss him. You don't know why you do it. It's a deep, passionate kiss, as well, one that you've filled with longing and love and hope and desperation all in one snog.

You pull away. He's staring at you in shock.

"Hey, no time like the present, right?"

You think that this is a present you could be happy in.


End file.
